This relates generally to displays, and, more particularly, to displays such as liquid crystal displays.
Displays are widely used in electronic devices to display images. Displays such as liquid crystal displays display images by controlling liquid crystal material in the display using electrodes associated with an array of image pixels. In a typical liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal material is formed between a glass layer with an array of thin-film transistor circuits and a glass layer with an array of color filter elements.
Portions of a liquid crystal display often experience stresses due to mounting structures that are attached to the display or due to internal display structures. During operation of a conventional liquid crystal display, the liquid crystal material is sometimes arranged so that light is blocked from escaping from the display. However, in a portion of the display that is under stress, a fraction of that light can sometimes escape from that portion of the display or from a nearby portion of the display. This type of light leakage from a display under stress can create difficulties in, for example, displaying images with dark portions.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved displays such as displays that exhibit minimized light leakage under stress.